


Rainbow Unicorns and Fire Tacos

by KaitlynSpeight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is an over the top business exec, who takes the IT worker, Sam, under his wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SammySammyDean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySammyDean/gifts).



> I got high and sent fic ideas to Samm... She threatened to stop writing 100 Ways if I didn't write them, then it developed an actual plot and I'm too lazy to go back through and fix it to be an actual plotty fic so... This is happening I guess. It'll get better now that I'm not writing it as a one-shot but this is a really rocky start, sorry <3

Gabriel hates his job. He was never one for office work, sitting in the same chair all day, filing paperwork and sending out emails. He never wanted to be a part of his father’s stupid corporate empire, but it’s not like he was talented, so it’s what he was stuck with.

 

He wasn’t smart enough for college, and he was raised into the family business, it’s all he knew how to do. On the bright side, it meant he was obscenely wealthy, and he got to hide away in his massive office nearly all day. Until he needed to talk to someone downstairs. Damnit.

 

On the bright side, the only other person in the elevator on his way back up was an insanely hot moose of a man. “Heya, I haven’t seen you around before.” Gabriel smiles at the man, who immediately blushes and steps away, “you, uh, wouldn’t Mr. Milton. I work in IT.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, “drop the formalities, it’s Gabriel. Nice to meet you, Mr. IT Worker.”

 

Sam smiled shyly, taking the hand that was extended, “Sam, Sam Winchester.” Gabriel beams, shaking Sam’s hand, then stretching his hands over his head. “So what brings you up here?” Sam doesn’t respond, and Gabriel opens his eyes to see Sam staring at his waist line. “Uhm, see something you like there, kiddo?”

 

Sam raises an eyebrow, “are you wearing… Rainbow turtle boxers?” This time it’s Gabriel who blushes, “uh, my brother’s have been trying to get me to conform to the dress code as long as I’ve worked here. They’ve gotten me to a button down and slacks, so insane underwear is my little rebellion… My socks have tacos… and hot rod flames.”

 

Sam chuckles, “fair enough, oh, and to answer your question, Zacharia called me in.” Gabriel nods, “good luck with that asshole, if he gives you trouble feel free to drop my name. I never liked that dick, but Mikey swears by him.” Sam smiles, nodding, “I’ll keep that in mind, thanks Mr- erm, Gabriel.” Sam hops off the elevator, waving shyly at Gabriel before dragging his feet down the hallway.

 

Damn, Gabe should have gotten the kids number, there’s no question they were playing for the same team, stupid missed opportunities. Ah well, he knew where the kid worked, he could see him again if he wanted to eventually…

 

Or in ten minutes, if he wanted to kill some time... God he hated his job.

  


~!~!~!~

  


Sam didn’t know what to do, fired? How could he be fired? What did he do wrong? He could barely pay his rent as it was, at this rate he’d never be able to stay in school… He’d have to go home to Dean and John, and even then he’d probably get laughed out. They were right, he was never good enough to be a lawyer, why hadn’t he listened?

 

Maybe he could become a stripper, they made good money, didn’t they? He could pay off his loans, and it would be a good workout, maybe all the exercise he did could finally pay off… It would be less embarrassing than going home, at any rate.

 

“Earth to Sammich. What’s going on, bucko?” Sam’s eyes snapped up, sagging with relief when he saw it was just Gabriel, wait what? Since when was seeing one of the owners comforting? “Sorry, Gabriel… Uh, lot on my mind.”

 

Gabriel shrugged, leaning on the wall of his cubicle, seemingly completely comfortable in this hellhole of a workplace. “What’d dickbag want?” Sam flinched, looking away and running his hands over his face. “Fired me, I have till this afternoon to pack everything up.”

 

Gabriel looked over Sam, raising an eyebrow, “well, I see two options here, sadly I can’t fire him, but I _can_ override him, so you wanna keep this job?” Sam peeked up at the short man, furrowing his brows, “why would you do that for me? What’s option two?”

 

Gabriel shrugged, “you’re hot, you’re nice, you’re obviously only working here while you study for something better… Oh and I hate Zach. Take your pick. Option two is you come upstairs and work as my secretary, Mikey’s been nagging me about getting one anyway. You actually wouldn’t have to do shit, and I have no problem if you sit there playing on your phone the whole time. ‘S pretty much what I do all day. Pay’s better, too.”  

 

Sam stares, wide eyed, “wh, why wou… I can’t ask… Wait you think I’m hot?” Gabe smiles fondly, bloody fucking adorable. “Pack up, head upstairs, I’ll get you set up. I’ll assume you know where my office is? Just come in, and yes, Samsquatch, you’re irresistible, why do you think I’m _down_ here?” Gabriel winks, sauntering away.

 

Sam hesitates, Gabriel didn’t seem like he would take advantage of him, then again, he had just blatantly flaunted his power to get Sam a job… But… It was better than stripping, maybe. He could at least check it out, it couldn’t be worse than tech support.

 

He finished packing up his meager belongings he kept in his cubicle, and headed to the elevator, nervously hitting the button for the top floor. This was a mistake, he knew it was. Gabriel was probably some creep with a power kink, but… Maybe not… Maybe this could work.

  


~!~!~!~

  


Gabriel lit up when there was a hesitant knock on the door before it swung in. “Hey, kiddo!” Sam blushed, setting down a small box by the door before stepping into the office, “hi again.. So, about the job?” Gabriel beamed, standing up and walking around his desk.

 

“Well, officially you can start next Monday, I have a couple things to sort out first, but your pay will be double what you’re getting now, and you’d basically be doing the same thing. Just answer a couple calls for me, review my work.” He shrugs, “when you’re not busy you can do whatever you want.”

 

Gabriel points to a glass door in the corner, “that’ll be your office, it’s a mess right now, I’ll get it cleaned out for you by Monday.” He tugged open the door, cringing, “but it’s privacy, and… won’t be an avalanche waiting to happen by the time you start..”

 

Sam blinks down at him, “nothing else? No training or anything? My own office? You can’t be serious.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow, “well I know you can pick up a phone, I’m hoping you can hit the forward button… And of course, unless you wanna work off my floor,” he teased, and Sam smiled shyly, “sorry, it just seems a little too good to be true…”

 

Gabriel shrugged, his smile faltering, “you deserve your chance to do what you want. Not everyone should be stuck doing something they hate. Anyway, you can head home for the week, I’ll see you Monday. I’m sure your information is already listed if I need anything.”

 

“Of course, feel free to contact me any time.” Sam smiled, turning to leave. He picked up his box, hesitating at the door. “You know, I’m sure you can do whatever you want, too... If you need help studying… let me know, it’ll be our secret.”

  
Sam’s gone before Gabriel can reply, not that he knew what to say, anyway, but… Maybe he can spend the rest of the day researching careers instead of filing tax forms. Maybe for the first time in a long time he can pretend there’s a chance he’ll get out of this shit hole.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello, is this Sam Winchester?” Sam furrowed his brows, snuggling further into his blankets. It was the Friday before he was meant to start back at work, and he was bloody freezing. It was starting to get colder out, and his apartment was about as drafty as they came.

 

“Yeah, this is Sam, may I ask who’s calling?” Sam heard a huffed laugh on the other end of the line and his eye widened in realization. “Gabriel?” The man hummed an affirmative, and Sam laughed, “damn, you actually sounded professional for a minute there. What can I do for ya?”

  


He could practically feel Gabriel’s smile through the phone, “I am, in fact, a professional, kiddo. And I am _very_ good at what I do, sorry for bothering you but I needed verification for your birthday and where you went to high school. Luke’s a bitch about formalities.”

 

Sam hummed, “May second, nineteen eighty-three, I graduated from Carver High but I went to approximately twenty three high schools across the country. I am currently enrolled in Stanford for pre-law. Anything else?” Gabriel gave a low whistle, and Sam absolutely did not preen under the admiration.

 

“Stanford, huh, smarty-pants.” Sam chuckled, “have you put any thought into what you want to go back to school for, Gabe?” Sam asked, and he heard some shuffling on Gabriel’s end of the line, before the tell tale _click_ of a door closing.

 

“Actually I was… Do you think… You could, erm, that is… Do you think I could see you this weekend? I was looking into, uh, that, and I would like… uh…” Sam laughed, cutting off the floundering man before he hurt himself.

 

“I would love to help you pick something, I’d say you can come over but I won’t subject you to my freezing apartment. Want to go to yours? Or we can meet in the middle somewhere, I know a few good coffee shops around here… Not that you don’t but… I don’t know.” Sam bit his tongue, Jesus he was as bad as Gabriel.

 

“My place sounds fine, I’ll give you the address? Or I could pick you up if you like?” Sam could picture Gabe blushing miserably in his chair and couldn’t help laughing, “you don’t get out much, do you?”

 

Gabriel groaned, and Sam could hear the _thunk_ as he slammed his head onto his desk, “sex? I have no issue with. Actually talking and trying to be friends with someone? Yeah I can’t do it. Uh-uh no way.” Sam smiled, dragging himself off the couch and wrapping his blankets around his shoulders.

 

“How about you text me the address and tell me when to show up and I’ll be there, although, I can’t promise on the sex.” Sam smirked as Gabriel sputtered on the other end, digging through the fridge for something resembling food.

 

“I didn’t mean… I don’t want to fuck you. I mean I _would_ , Jesus you’re hot, but I don’t… Wait no, that isn’t… I don’t mean… erg.” Gabriel groaned and Sam could hear a steady smashing of, presumably Gabriel’s head, against something.

 

“Breathe. I was joking, but seriously, text me a time and place and I’ll be there!” Gabriel grunted, “come on, use your words.” Another grunt, “say the word and I’ll show up with food.”

 

“Something sweet?” Gabriel asked shyly and Sam chuckled, smiling to himself and digging into his cold chinese. “I’m sure I can find something.” Gabriel hummed happily, “so text this number?” He clarified and Sam hummed an affirmative around a mouthful of lo mein.

 

“Alright, I’ll see you this week end then. Thanks, Sam, really.”

  


~!~!~!~

  


Sam checked the address for the billionth time, sure he knew Gabriel was an exec, but Jesus, a _penthouse?_ Really? He sighed, this dude is about a million miles out of his league. Alright, Sam, you can do this. Arm up, make fist, knock.

 

“It’s open!” Came the cheerful voice from inside, and Sam hesitantly pushed the door open, “hey, I come bearing cake!” Sam called, and Gabriel’s head poked out from around the corner, a large smile splitting his cheeks. “You’re the best! Kitchen is to your right, I’ll be out in just a second,” he announced before vanishing again.

 

Sam chuckled to himself, rolling his shoulders as he walked to the kitchen, setting the cake down on the counter. “This is seriously where you live? Your kitchen is the size of my apartment,” Sam griped, and Gabriel chuckled, hopping over the back of the couch and flopping down. “I did say I was good and what I do, didn’t I?”

 

“What exactly _do_ you do? From what I’ve seen you just dick around all day.” Gabriel shrugs, smirking at Sam, “and I am _awesome_ at dicking around. But uh… Can I ask your opinion on something?” Sam paused, taking in the blush slowly spreading across Gabriel’s cheeks.

 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Sam sat down on the couch awkwardly, cocking his head to the side. Shy didn’t work for Gabriel, it was _extremely_ unsettling. “I, uh… I was looking into different things I could do, yanno, besides working for dad… I was thinking, maybe nursing? But I don’t really… I haven’t been to school in a longass time and I was never very good in my classes…”

 

Sam smiled, tossing a pillow at him, “I’m sure you’ll do great, and I’ll help you study, no matter what you decide you wanna go into.” Gabriel nods, chewing on his lip, “thanks, Sam… Really I… Dad and my bro’s were never big on getting out of the family business, and they all said I was too stupid to get into anything else anyway, or, well that was the gist of what they said at least.”

 

Sam pulled himself up from his chair, lifting Gabriel’s feet and sitting next to him, setting his legs back down across his lap. “Well, I think you can do whatever the hell you want. Might not be easy, but I won’t let you give up, alright?” Gabriel smiles shyly, snagging his laptop from the coffee table.

 

“Okay,” he whispered, opening his computer and pulling open a couple tabs before turning it to Sam, “I was… looking into the classes I’d need and everything and… I applied to a couple places and opened a new bank account so my family won’t notice, I have to keep this quiet, I can trust you right?” Sam nodded, scrolling through the tabs Gabriel had opened.

 

“Of course you can, anyway, I’m your secretary, aren’t I sworn to secrecy or something?” Sam chuckled, absently rubbing Gabriel’s legs as he read through the notes Gabe had made. “You already made charts to study from?” He looked through the powerpoints Gabriel had put together, labeled diagrams of the regions of the human body and reference points.

 

“I’m a slow learner, I figured it would be better for everyone if I had some idea what they’re talking about when I start going to classes…” Sam raised an eyebrow, but nodded, “well, you sure as hell seem like this is what you want. I’ve got your back, go for it.” The smile that spread across Gabriel’s lips absolutely did not send Sam’s heart fluttering.

 

“I really can’t thank you enough, Sam, you have no idea.” Sam chuckled, squeezing Gabriel’s leg before standing up, handing the laptop back. “How about some cake? Sound good?” Gabriel nodded excitedly, hopping up and running to the kitchen. By the time Sam got there he already had two plates served up and was digging into his own.

  
“Well, if I’m ever having an issue getting you to study I guess I can bribe you with sweets,” Sam teased, and Gabriel smiled around a mouthful of cake. “You can pretty much get me to do anything if there is sugar on the line.” Gabriel leaned on the counter, scooping up another bite of cake, and Sam chuckled.

 

"Wha?" Gabe grumbled around his mouthful, and Sam snapped the hem of his boxers, "sequins? Really?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have been studying while I wrote some of this. Sorry about that.

Gabriel hadn’t been joking when he said the secretary job wouldn’t be any harder than his IT job. He _also_ hadn’t been kidding about wanting to get a jump on classes. Between bouts of work, they spent most of his first day yelling medical terms back and forth between their offices. Gabriel had emailed him a list of things he wanted to know, and told him to shout them out at any given time to see if he knew the answer.

 

“Thoracic cavity!” He called after he finished a call with a higher-up from a competing company, setting up an appointment for later that week. “Chest cavity, heart, lungs, and mediastinum.” Came the shouted response, and Sam laughed to himself.

 

“Sternocleidomastoid,” he called a second later, and that one got an annoyed grunt.

 

“Fuck muscles, uh, turns your head left and right, origin in the manubrium of the sternum and the medial third of the clavicle, insertion in the mastoid process.”

 

“Left and right? No technical term?” He teased, and a second later Gabriel was leaning in the door. “You, good sir, are an ass, left and right is perfectly acceptable. Your turn, where is the calcaneal region?”

 

Sam makes a face, “hell if I know, you’re the one studying this shit… Uh, is that one of the ones you’ll get excited about? Cause I know you screamed to me about the calf muscle for an hour earlier.”

 

Gabriel rolls his eyes, “gastro means stomach, I’m prepared to fight whoever named that muscle.” Sam chuckles, shaking his head, “anyway, calcaneal region is your heal. The other parts of the pedal region include the dorsum and plantar surface.” Gabriel smiles proudly.

 

Sam laughed, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. “Slow learner my ass, you’re doing awesome.” Gabriel blushes, smiling brightly, “you think so?”

 

“Gabe, you’ve been studying this shit for less than a week and you already know almost everything you wanted to. I don’t know how you’re doing it, this document is almost forty pages long.”

 

Gabriel shrugs, smiling. “I haven’t really been sleeping. I’m… Nervous doesn’t even cover it.”

 

Sam smiles, leaning forward on his desk conspiratorially. “I’d suggest you start hiding your assets in case your family finds out, but as for classes themselves, you’re gonna kick ass. I guarantee it.”

 

Gabriel looked down, “the only person that can actually fire me is dad, and he doesn’t really pay too much attention these days. It’ll just be a huge pain in my ass if my bros find out, but I can handle it if I have to. Thanks, Sam… Really, it’s been a longass time since someone…” He sighed, shaking his head, “just… Thanks.”

 

Sam smiled, raising an eyebrow, “that’s what friends are for.”

 

~!~!~!~

 

After a week of working with Gabriel, every fear and doubt he had had when he started was put to rest. Sure, there were times Sam had to tell him he was overstepping, but other than being exceedingly clueless to anything having to do with money troubles, he was a good guy.

 

Even when he offered to buy Sam’s apartment building when he complained about rent...

 

He’d even made a game out of trying to see what boxers Gabriel was wearing each day. So far, other than the rainbow turtles and sequins, he had spotted a mating platypus and moose, orange and yellow dicks, rhinestone peacock feathers, Shrek, and a very whimsical pair featuring lollipops and clouds.  

 

Sam sighed, settling back onto Gabriel’s _gigantic_ fucking couch and holding out his hand for a beer. “For someone who talks about doing everything themselves, you are extremely needy.” Gabriel griped, handing him his drink and flopping down next to him, nose buried in his ever-present flashcards.

 

“I’m only self sufficient when I need to be.” Sam smiled, taking a swig of his beer and putting his feet up on the coffee table. “Anyway, hand ‘em over if you want me to quiz you.” He mumbled, holding out his hand expectantly.

 

Gabriel looked up, blushing. “Actually I was thinking… Maybe I can take a break tonight, do you wanna watch a movie or something? I have food… Or we could order take out?” He shrugged awkwardly, “you’ve been nothing but helpful, and I’ve been a pretty shitty friend.”

 

Sam chuckled, “yeah, sure that sounds great, but you’ve been fine.”

 

Gabriel looked down, “I don’t know, I don’t have many… Any friends other than you and…” He shook his head, setting the cards on the table and flopping down next to Sam. “So I have Hulu, Netflix, and an extensive movie collection, plus enough video games to make your head spin. Pick your poison.”

 

“As long as you don’t make me watch any Westers, I’m happy.” He shrugged, downing the rest of his beer. When Gabriel shot him an offended look he clarified, “Dean made me watch nothing but westerns 24/7 my whole life, till I moved out. I can recite pretty much every single one line for line.”

 

Gabriel nods, “fair, although I will say your brother has fantastic taste and you have to prove this talent  to me at some point in the future.” Sam just laughs, settling back as Gabriel pulls up his netflix account. “Feel like making fun of a shitty movie with me?”

 

Sam perked up, “oh absolutely!”

 

And just like that, the rest of the night was spent working their way through Scary Movie one through five, and eating Chinese out of the carton.

 

~!~!~!~

 

“Cindy, you dumbass! Why!” Gabriel shouted, throwing a handful of sauce packets at the TV.

 

“I don’t think she can hear you, Gabe,” Sam chuckled, taking a sip of his beer and shuffling the last few pieces of chicken around the bottom of the container, debating if he would actually throw up if he ate them.

 

“She can absolutely hear me, fight me.” Gabriel grumbled, snagging the carton from Sam’s hands and dumping the chicken in his mouth. Well, that solved that problem.

 

“You say fight me a lot for someone half my height that struggles lifting up his briefcase half the time.”

 

“Fight me,” Sam laughed, leaning over to ruffle Gabriel’s hair. “I know you’d win, I should probably be heading out, it’s getting late.”

 

Gabriel nodded, raising his beer in salute, “I’ll see ya on Monday?”

 

Sam laughed, “Are you actually wearing boxers with other boxers on them? Boxerception.” He mutters, shaking his head and pulling Gabriel into a slightly awkward side hug.

 

“And sure thing, boss man, thanks for having me over.”

 

“Thanks for coming, and don’t mock the boxer boxers!” Gabriel called over his shoulder as Sam walked out the door. He sighed, settling back into the couch and downing the rest of his beer.

 

Over the past week he had learned quite a bit about Sam. Not only was he hot, but he had to be nice, supportive, smart, funny, and bi, too. Not to mention they get along fabulously, and have everything from favorite bands to sense of humor in common.

 

He had learned something else over the last week, too.

 

He could _not,_ under any circumstances, risk the budding friendship he had found in hopes of getting something more. Sam was too perfect to loose over the pipe dream of getting into his pants. But _Jesus_ the kid was gorgeous...

  
Yeah, he was totally screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel is always happy, so when Sam walks into the office on his day off to find his boss slumped down in his chair, arms folded under him as he repeatedly hit his head on the desk, he isn’t quite sure what to do. 

 

See, Sam had spent the last few months getting used to Gabriel’s particular brand of crazy - the constant ‘fight me’s, the obnoxious underwear, and of course his sweet tooth. Not to mention the never ending study session he seemed to exist in, but through all of that, he’d never seen the man upset.

 

They worked closely together, they were good friends, Sam was Gabriel’s go-to study partner, it only made sense that Sam would worry. It was also only natural that when Gabriel was acting weird, Sam would notice, and, consequently, ask about it. 

 

“Gabe, you… okay?” He asked quietly, walking across the room to rest his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. 

 

“Sam? W-What are you doing here? I gave you the day off…” Gabriel’s voice was tense, nervous, and Sam wasn’t entirely sure what to make of that. 

 

“I know, but Dean canceled on me, and I figured there was some grunge work I could pick up and get done at home. What’s going on?” He murmured, keeping his voice level, walking behind Gabriel and massaging his tight shoulders. 

 

“Nothing,” Gabriel snapped, much too quickly, and shrugged Sam’s hands off of him. “Just get out of here.”

 

Sam crossed his arms, walking back around in front of Gabriel and raising an eyebrow. “Uh-uh, Gabriel you’re my friend, tell me what’s going on.” 

 

Gabriel glared at him, “I’m also your boss, and I said get out.” He hissed, pulling himself to his feet and leaning heavily on his desk. 

 

“You’re my friend first, Gabe, talk to me, what’s going on? I can help!” 

 

“This is the last time I’m gonna tell you, Sam, get. Out.”

 

“No! Gabrie-”

 

“You’re fired.”

 

Sam froze, staring at Gabriel with wide eyes. “You can’t… Gabe..?”

 

“Get out,” Gabriel hissed, pointing at the door.

 

Sam stared at him for another moment before his shock melted into anger. “Fine,” he barked, spinning on his heel and marching out off the office. 

 

Gabriel slumped back in his chair, letting his head thump forward onto the desk. "Fuck, fuckfuck _ fuck _ ," that had not gone how he wanted. Sam wasn't supposed to show up. He was supposed to have the day off from that perfect man, have the day to angst over his feelings alone.   
  
He let the tears fall, smudging whatever papers were under him. He didn't care. Sam walked out... he'd ruined everything.   
  
_ No _ .   
  
He forced himself to take a deep breath, he wouldn't do this again. Sam was a good friend. He cared about him, and he knew Sam cared about him.   
  
At least he  _ thought  _ he did. 

 

He could try, at least, maybe he could fix things.    
  
He dragged himself to his feet, wiping his eyes and jogging to the door, thankfully Sam was still waiting for the elevator. 

  
"Samshine!”

 

Sam glanced over his shoulder… and rolled his eyes. “I’m getting out, alright? I won’t bother you again.” He called back, just as the elevator doors opened. 

 

Now, Gabriel’s seen the movies, he’s pretty positive if he lets those doors close behind the moose there isn’t a snowballs chance he can fix things.  “No, Sam I didn- wait, please.” He picked up his pace, no longer caring how stupid he looked running down the hallway.

 

“Sam!” He yelps, throwing himself against the doors just as they close, “fuck!”

 

~!~!~!~

 

Sam wouldn’t respond to his texts, didn’t answer his calls for the rest of the day. 

 

At the end of his shift, Gabriel was sprinting out the door of his office and straight for the stairwell, who cared if he worked on the thirty-fourth floor there was no way he was standing around waiting any longer. 

 

The drive to Sam’s building was only ten minutes, but it might as well have been ten years. What if he didn’t answer, what if he somehow figured out how Gabriel felt, what if he didn’t care what Gabe had to say? What if what ifwhat _ if _ .

 

Gabriel sprinted up the stairs, freezing in front of Sam’s door. He could do this. He could. Deep breath, raise fist, and... knock. 

 

By the time Sam opened the door Gabriel was shaking like a leaf, “Ga...briel? What are you doing here?” 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it, you’re not fired, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had and I just don’t wanna fuck that up but I just made it worse and I’m so so  _ so  _ sorry please forgive me,” he babbled, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

 

Sam raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, “are you ready to talk to me or are you gonna kick me out of my own house?”

 

Gabriel’s eyes welled up and he slowly sunk back from the door. “Please forgive me, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

 

“Get in here,” Sam sighed, stepping back and waving him inside. 

 

Gabriel scurried inside before Sam could change his mind, wringing his hands nervously. 

 

“Relax, I’m not mad,” Sam sighed, heading to the kitchen and grabbing them both a beer. “Also planned on showing up tomorrow, so start talking.” He tossed Gabriel his drink, leaning easily on the counter. 

 

“I was stressed, and I’m not used to talking. You’re the first person I’ve really… uh… trusted, and I don’t know what to… and…” He sniffed, staring at the floor. 

 

Sam sighed, pushing himself off the wall and pulling Gabriel into his arms, “what’s stressing you out?”

 

Gabriel blushed, nuzzling closer to his chest. “You,” he whispered, before he had a chance to think better of it. 

 

“Is this cause I suggested you go back to school?” Sam murmured, rubbing his back. 

 

Gabriel shook his head, clenching his eyes shut. “I’m scared you’re gonna walk away,” he whispered, balling his fists in the front of his shirt, letting his beer fall to the floor. 

 

Sam closed his eyes, tightening his arms around Gabe, “I’m not going anywhere, Gabriel, why would you think I-”

 

“Because I’m stupid, and I always mess things up and I can never keep my mouth shut and you’re the best friend I’ve ever had and I don’t want to lose you cause I can’t control my stupid feelings.”

 

Sam drew back, keeping his hands tightly on Gabriel’s shoulders. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He hummed, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“I… It means... That I like you.”

 

“Huh,” Sam muttered, and Gabriel froze, looking up nervously with red rimmed eyes. 

 

“What?”

  
“Toilets and flowers today, that’s a new one.” He muttered, pulling Gabriel back to his chest, “stop being an idiot, I’m not going anywhere.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of past drug use/suicide

In the days following his confession, absolutely nothing changes. Sam shows up for work the next day as if nothing happened, they don’t talk about it, they don’t acknowledge it in any way. 

 

Which is not the worst reaction, by far, and Gabriel can’t complain, but... after Sam had held him all night that night… He had dared to hope that maybe Sam felt even a fraction of what he did. But when it wasn’t even mentioned… that fraction of a hope started to die, and that hurt more than anything. 

 

So he started drawing back, day by day he stopped talking to Sam, stopped spending time with him outside of work… He just needed time to lick his wounds, he’d taken a hit to his pride and he was going to sulk. Or that’s what he kept telling himself. 

 

He wasn’t sure what he was  _ actually  _ doing. He loved Sam, but he’d rather have him as a friend than nothing… But he couldn’t seem to stop.

 

Until Sam had enough of his shit. 

 

“What the hell is up with you Gabriel? Did I do something wrong?”

 

Gabriel groaned, of course Sam had waited until lunch to ask, when he wouldn’t have any sort of work to hide behind. 

 

“No, of course no, Sammy, why?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, pulling up a chair and sitting down across from Gabriel, “you’ve been ignoring me for days, what’s going on?”

 

Gabriel sighed, looking down at his lunch, which suddenly looked much less appetizing. “It’s stupid, I’m… I’m sorry, I’ll try to-”

 

“Uh-uh, you’re telling me. And don’t even try to lie, I know your tells.”

 

Gabriel groaned, pushing his lunch away and letting his head fall to the table with a dull  _ thunk _ .

 

“I’m just sulking, I thought… Maybe after the other night that… just maybe... you felt something too, I get it, and everything’s fine between us I’m just…”

 

Sam sighed, slumping in his chair, “it’s not… it’s not that I don’t feel anything, Gabriel. Of course I do, how could I not? You’re stunning, funny, adorable, smart, kind… It’s just… I… I don’t exactly have a good track record and I don’t think I can…” He trailed off, looking down at his lap.

 

“We all have a couple bad break ups, Samster,” Gabriel murmured, walking around the desk and taking his hand. “It’s okay, I shouldn’t have said anything…” He didn’t care how shitty he felt, Sam should  _ never  _ look this dejected, it just wasn’t right.

 

“It’s not breakups, I can handle breakups… Sam slumped even further in his chair, looking impossibly small. “My first boyfriend killed himself, after that my girlfriend died in a fire… Most recently my boyfriend got me into drugs and I nearly… I almost died before I managed to get clean and… I-I don’t think for a second you’re like any of them but I just… I can’t …”

 

Gabriel chewed his lip, crouching down in front of Sam and meeting his eyes. “I’m so,  _ so  _ sorry, Samshine, I had no idea. I’ll make you a deal, okay? If you decide you want something somewhere down the line, I’ll be here. If not, I’ll be here as your friend, okay? You absolutely don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

 

Sam sniffed, nodding slowly, “you don’t have to wait for me. I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready to date again to be honest with you I… It’s dumb to wait,” he laughed bitterly, wiping at his eyes. 

 

“Well, we both know I’m pretty dumb. I’m kinda gone for you kid, if there’s a fraction of a sliver of a chance I could have you? I’m gonna go for it.”

 

“Then you’re an idiot,” Sam murmured, smiling as Gabriel wiped a stray tear off his cheek.

 

“Oh fight me,” Gabriel chuckled, brushing Sam’s hair from his face, “you’re kinda perfect kiddo, I’ll wait as long as you need. And if nothing happens,” he shrugged, “you’re stuck with me either way.”

  
Sam smiled, dragging Gabriel into a tight hug, tucking his face against his neck, “there’s no one I’d rather be stuck with.”


	6. Chapter 6

Months go by as normal, Gabriel’s first semester comes and goes - with straight A’s, which earned a bone crushing hug from a certain moose - and true to his word, Gabriel keeps things between them strictly platonic. 

 

The more time passed, the more Sam seemed to forget about their discussion, acting like nothing had changed while Gabriel was more tempted than ever to lean over and kiss him within an inch of his life. 

 

But it wasn’t about what he wanted. Sam needed things slow, so that’s how it would go. Even if Sam was the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on. And even if they got way too close during movie nights and it would hardly take anything for Gabriel to finally -  _ finally - _ feel Sam against him, even if it was just an arm around his shoulders. 

 

But God was it hard. Especially when Sam decided to celebrate finally getting a new apartment by inviting Gabe over and drinking themselves sick.

 

To be fair that wasn’t exactly the plan, they  _ were  _ just gonna have a movie night and split a case of beer, but Gabe hadn’t been able to resist upping his price cap a bit and going for a top shelf whiskey instead. 

 

Needless to say, Sam had been pissed. Until he tried it. 

 

But drunk Sam meant clingy Sam, and Gabriel could only handle so much of the man he was in love with hanging off his arm before he snapped. 

 

In his defense, he wasn’t exactly sober himself, just maybe a hair more so than Sam. Or not. 

 

All he knew for  _ certain  _ is that he had woken up, naked, next to Sam, with a nearly empty bottle of three hundred dollar whisky on the nightstand next to him. 

 

And that the nausea he felt was absolutely not coming from the booze, but the wide hazel eyes staring at him.

 

“Did we..?” He whispered, trying to gauge Sam’s mood before he did anything. 

 

“I- I don’t think we… but yeah…” Sam whispered back, then surprised both of them, nuzzling closer to Gabe and resting his head on his chest. “And no I’m not freaking out... at least not much.”

 

Gabriel sagged with relief, hesitantly combing his fingers through Sam’s hair, relaxing into it when Sam practically purred in response.

 

“You know that this was not at all my intention, don’t you?” 

 

Sam chuckled, “pretty sure you were just as drunk as I was, if you wanted to take advantage I would have been the only one drinking.”

 

“Yeah but-”

 

“Gabriel, you like me, I like you, add enough alcohol and of course something’s gonna happen, it’s okay. Now shut up, my head is killing me and I don’t wanna think.”

 

Gabriel nodded, letting his eyes fall shut for a while, letting everything fade away except for the feel of Sam’s breath against him and his hair wrapped around his fingers. 

 

~!~!~!~

 

After that things do start to change - slowly, Sam doesn’t fall back into bed with him, as much as Gabriel had secretly hoped - but they changed none the less. 

 

A kiss on the cheek here, a lingering touch there, nothing that would look like anything to anyone else, but Gabriel saw it for what it was. A small, cautious testing of waters, Sam taking the tiniest step forward, and hell if he was gonna be the one to shoot it down. 

 

Another semester has come and gone before anything substantial comes of their little dance, and Gabe has to admit he’s a little terrified he’d done something wrong when Sam corners him in the breakroom, at least until he notices the dark blush painting Sam’s cheeks. 

 

“I-I think we should date.”

 

It takes all of the will power Gabriel possesses, but he manages to bite down the sarcastic response that’s immediately on the tip of his tongue. “What does that constitute?”

 

Sam relaxes at the question, he’s still in control, he can still set the rules. “Anything it normally would, dinners, movies, kisses… More.”

 

“Are we taking it slow?” Gabriel asked calmly, smiling up at Sam. 

 

“You’ve been waiting for a ye-”

 

“That’s not what I asked Sam. I thought I made myself clear, I don’t care how long I wait, the only thing that matters to me is that you’re comfortable.”

 

Sam sighed, “I’m not afraid of the physical part so much as the emotional part. I’m terrified to put myself out there again and just get burned…” 

 

Gabriel sighed, taking Sam’s hand, “Sam, I can never guarantee that some freak accident won’t happen, as much as I wish I could, but barring that, I’m not going anywhere. I’m in love with you, I’ll gladly take anything you give me and nothing more.”

 

Sam sighed, slowly lacing their fingers together. “I know, and I know you’re pretty much my safest bet, and I love you too I’m just… I’m scared of opening up again.”

 

Gabriel chuckled, he couldn’t help it, “Sam, you’re my best friend. I see you almost every day, we talk constantly, I think the only person on this planet that knows you better than I do is you. Maybe Dean.  _ Maybe.  _ There isn’t much ‘opening up’ left to do.”

 

“I know… I know I’m being irrational and I know this whole thing has been dumb I’m sorry-”

 

“No no no, sweetheart, you’re scared. That’s more than okay… and understandable. Losing people you love is always traumatizing, and to lose two then have another one betray you like that? I’m proud of you for even thinking about trying again.”

 

Sam sniffed, “I just… I can’t take it if something happens again…” 

 

“I know, baby, it’ll be okay, I promise,” Gabriel whispered, standing on his toes and planting a kiss on Sam’s cheek, “nothing’s gonna happen to me, and I’ll make sure nothing happens to you either. We can do anything you need to make you feel secure, it doesn’t matter how silly or over the top you think it is, just tell me and I’ll make it happen.”

 

Sam nodded slowly, wiping at his eyes, “I’m sorry I made you wait so long if… If you still want me…”

 

“You’re impossible moose,” Gabriel chuckled, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck. “I love you, I will always want you. Would you like me to say it in French?”

 

Sam chuckled, arms wrapping around Gabriel’s waist almost on instinct, “that might help, yeah.”

 

“Je t’aime, et j'aurai toujours envie d'être avec toi.”

 

Sam smiled, taking a deep breath, “fine then, Gabriel Milton, will you do me the honor of letting me take you on a date?”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, smirking playfully, “only if you can tell me what underwear I’m wearing today, otherwise I’m taking you out.”

 

“Uh- dancing elephants?”

 

“ _ Damnit _ , these are new how did you see them?”

 

Sam snorted, “that was a total shot in the dark, am I seriously right?”

 

Gabriel pouted, “yes, I guess you can take me out. But I’m taking you on our second date.”

 

“Do I have to wait till our date to kiss you?”

 

“You absolutely don’t. In fact it is encouraged that you do not.”

 

Sam smiled shyly, cradling Gabriel’s head between his hands and- freezing, panic filled eyes meeting Gabriel’s for a moment before slamming closed. 

 

“It’s okay, Sam, everything’s okay,” Gabriel whispered, gently stroking Sam’s cheeks. “I’ve got you, nothing’s going to happen.”

 

Sam relaxed a fraction, though he didn’t open his eyes, “k-kiss me?” He whispered after a second, tightening his fingers in Gabriel’s hair. 

 

“Of course,” Gabriel whispered back, lightly brushing their lips together before leaning in for a proper kiss, smiling as Sam sagged in his arms. 

 

It took a moment after they parted for Sam to open his eyes. Or breathe for that matter, but when he did he was calm, smiling shyly down at Gabriel. 

  
“Definitely more than worth the wait.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this got really long, I'm debating if I wanna skip the rest of the date or continue in the next chapter, comment your opinion? (also let me know if you want the smut or if I should leave it on a fade to black)
> 
> I am so sorry I'm such a nerd but also this is totally something Gabe would do and I will fight anyone who says otherwise

It took nearly a week of convincing, but Sam eventually relinquished his official first date planning ™ job to Gabriel. 

 

He also regretted it about a second later when the only response he got was what could only be called an evil cackle and the shorter man sprinting out of the office at top speed. 

 

He was even more scared when Gabriel let them both have the Friday before a long weekend off so they could pack. 

 

“Do I actually have to tell you taking me to a motel for the weekend does not a first date make?” Sam scoffed when Gabe showed up at his apartment to ‘make sure he brought appropriate clothes’.

 

Gabriel huffed, crossing his arms, “I’m more of a gentleman than that, thank you very much! I got us a  _ hotel  _ room, and it’s only an option for showers and storing our shit.”

 

“Oh God, what did you  _ do? _ ”

 

“Nothing! But you might wanna pack a nice outfit. And condoms.”

 

Sam glared at him, but did stuff a handful of condoms and a tube of lube in the side pocket of his bag. Even if Gabriel had been joking it couldn’t hurt to be prepared, they’d already slept together once, after all. 

 

“So when exactly are we leaving?” Sam hummed once he (and Gabriel) were satisfied with the contents of his bag.

 

“Whenever you’re ready, everything’s set up but we’ve gotta get there by seven at the latest and it’s a bit of a drive.”

 

Sam resisted the urge to try asking Gabriel what he’d done, figuring it would just be faster at this point to see for himself, “fine, I’m assuming you’re driving?” 

 

Gabriel nodded, grabbing Sam’s bag before Sam got the chance and carrying it out to the car. 

 

Sam sighed and climbed in after him, Gabriel knew what he liked, his only real concern was how much Gabriel had  _ spent  _ concocting this plan of his. 

 

True to what Gabriel had said, it was nearly two hours of pleasant conversation and bad singing later before they pulled into the parking lot of a Hilton. 

 

“We’ll drop everything off at the room for now, we’ll stop in for showers and a change of clothes tomorrow morning,” Gabriel explained, “you can wait here if you like?” 

 

Sam shrugged, settling into his seat and letting Gabriel take their bags in. Honestly he was a little terrified Gabriel would have booked the honeymoon suit. He was so far out of his league it wasn’t even funny, he’d seen how many zeros were in Gabriel’s pay check, he wasn’t sure he was ready to see what the man could do. 

 

Gabriel was back after only a couple minutes, happily hopping back into the driver’s seat and pulling out. 

 

“So what exactly is the plan here?” Sam asked after a while, “I’m already yours, you don’t have to win me over.”

 

Gabriel hummed happily, pulling into the - surprisingly empty- parking lot for the local botanical gardens. “First date is usually coffee, then maybe dinner, movies, bowling, spending the night together, movie night in, all of which we’ve done ten times over. So this is relationship level ten, vacation together.”

 

Sam chuckled, “so what? Our vacation is looking at flowers?” 

 

Gabriel winked, climbing out and opening Sam’s door for him, “not exactly. I rented out the grounds, step one is a scavenger hunt to get to step two, where we’ll likely both pass out, then back to the hotel in the morning to get ready for step three.”

 

“You’ve got this all planned out, don’t you?” Sam joked, hoping Gabriel couldn’t tell how out of his depths he felt. 

 

“Yes I do, Sammoose, now, clue number one,” he winked, handing over a small card. 

 

Sam took the card, raising an eyebrow. “Some clue, it literally just says ‘birch’. Am I just supposed to find a birch tree? What if it’s not the right birch tree?”

 

Gabriel snorted, “I’ve got all the clues, just go find a damn birch tree so you can laugh at me.”

 

Sam groaned, “fine, but if you have me running around all day I expect a foot massage later,” he huffed, grabbing Gabe’s hand and dragging him off in a random direction. 

 

“Well, that was painfully easy,” he hummed when he almost immediately ran into the white bark of a birch tree.

 

“Wasn’t meant to be hard, here’s your next clue,” Gabriel hummed, handing over another note card. 

 

‘ _ Birch trees have long been associated with new beginnings, purification, and protection, so it only seemed fitting to make sure we stopped at one. So here’s to our new beginning, and here’s to annoying and protecting each other until the end of time. _

_ Up next: oak’ _

 

Sam wasn’t sure whether he wanted to laugh at how utterly lame Gabriel was being, or break down crying from how sweet he was. “Did you research all this for me?” He asked slowly, tracing his finger over Gabriel’s sloppy handwriting on the card. 

 

“That I did! And yes they’re all that lame, so just embrace it.” Gabriel hummed, even as he shuffled nervously, scuffing the toe of his shoe into the dirt. What if Sam thought this whole thing was stupid, he should have just taken him to a movie like a normal human…

 

“You’re too good to me,” Sam murmured, leaning down for a kiss and putting Gabriel’s nerves to rest, “oak… Am I gonna know what all these trees look like or do they get weird?”

 

Gabriel chuckled, letting Sam tug him further down the trail, “they get weird. I think. I did this last week I don’t remember which ones I officially went with, I’ll help though!” 

 

Sam snorted, finding and oak tree and holding his hand out expectantly. 

 

‘ _ Oak trees are associated with spells for protection, strength, success and stability, healing, health, and good luck. Damn versatile tree if you ask me, but I’m gonna take it’s place. This is my promise to keep you safe, hold you up when you fall, take care of you, and share my success with you as well as my failures (spoiler alert: there’ll be a lot of failures). We’re gonna have to stick with the tree for luck though cause I’m about as lucky as a broken mirror. _

_ Up next: Hickory’ _

 

Sam sniffed, pulling Gabriel into a hug, “how did I get lucky enough to get you?” He whispered, nuzzling his face against Gabriel’s neck. 

 

“Probably have an oak tree somewhere in your ancestry,” Gabriel hummed, kissing the top of his head.

 

Sam snorted and swatted his back, but it still took him another couple minutes to draw back from the hug. 

 

“What’s a hickory tree look like?” He sniffed when he finally managed to pull himself away.

 

“Nuts everywhere and peeling bark,” Gabriel hummed happily, pointing down the same trail they were on.

 

Sam walked slowly down the trail, keeping his eyes out for Gabriel’s (what he had thought was a shitty) description, till he nearly fell on the pile of nuts over the path. 

 

Gabriel easily caught him and handed over the next note, taking a moment to kiss his forehead before letting him read it.  

  
  


_ ‘The hickory tree is associated with patience. Also seemed like somewhere we should stop since you know how much of an utter jackass I can be, so this is my not so subtle way of asking you to be patient with me as I bumble my way through learning how to properly act in a committed relationship. Also an ‘I’m sorry’ in advance.  _

_ Last but not least: Maple’ _

 

Sam sniffed, wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders as he started walking again. “You’re an utter sap you know that? And I should be the one asking you to be patient, you just waited a year for my sorry ass.”

 

Gabriel didn’t bother arguing, just wrapped an arm happily around his waist and nuzzled against his chest. 

 

By the time Sam found the maple tree the sun was just beginning to set,  _ perfect _ , Gabriel thought to himself, handing Sam the final card and scampering into the tree while he was distracted. 

 

_ ‘So, I’m not above clichés. The maple tree is associated with love. And a whole bunch of other things but those don’t matter, I love you Sam Winchester, more than anything, and I’m going to spend the rest of my life proving that in the most obnoxious and over the top ways I can think of.’ _

 

This time Sam did tear up, turning to tackle Gabriel into a hug, only to find him sitting on a pile of blankets, pulling things out of a picnic basket that he had apparently pulled out of nowhere. 

 

“How did- where- what?” Sam asked, wiping his eyes and slowly sitting down next to him. 

 

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” Gabriel hummed, setting out a spread of crackers and dips, along with sandwiches. “Sorry for the simplicity here, I wasn’t sure how long that would take. I do, however,” he hummed, dragging a cooler closer, “have beer and champagne. Take your pick. Both will be served in plastic cups.”

 

Sam snorted, happily grabbing a beer and digging into a sandwich, “I’m assuming this is where you figured we’d be crashing?” 

 

Gabriel nodded, “I have a shitload more blankets stashed if we need them, but I figured stargazing and picnics were normal and sappy enough after that adventure.”

 

“You’re way too good to me,” Sam murmured, leaning his head on Gabriel’s shoulder as he ate, “you’re also an absolute dork, how long did this take you?”

 

“Way longer than I care to admit, but only cause I got distracted reading about trees… And deciding which ones I wanted to go with cause I think you would have killed me if I went with as many as I wanted to.”

 

“Probably, but what did I miss out on, out of curiosity.”

 

Gabriel smiled, taking Sam’s hands and lazily playing with his fingers, “elm for stability, walnut for freedom of spirit, mulberry for protection and strength, juniper for protection and health… and pear, for love and temptation.”

 

Sam blushed, pulling Gabriel up into a kiss, “we’re alone, right?”

 

Gabriel nodded, letting Sam lower him back onto the blankets, “till tomorrow afternoon,” he whispered, voice catching in his throat.

 

“Good,” Sam whispered, straddling his hips, “I want you all to myself.”

 

“What happened to no sex on the first date?”

 

Sam smirked, nipping his jaw, “I’m only following your rules, we’re on relationship level ten, that’s at least date twenty, by those calculations this is sorely overdue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those random tree facts came from [here](http://in5d.com/plant-symbolism-a-guide-to-the-spiritual-meaning-of-plants-h-through-p/) and [here](http://www.ancient-wisdom.com/treelore.htm) if you're interested cause I was actually having a gr9 time reading about it
> 
> Big thanks to [Samm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySammyDean/profile) for being a kickass beta and as always, hit me up on [tumblr!!:)](the-queen-unitato.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter 8

It took a couple moments for Sam’s mind to catch up with the events of the previous night when he woke up. Time he spent absolutely panicking because he was naked. In the middle of a field. With another naked man next to him. Both of them hidden under only a blanket. 

 

Once he remembered, though, he melted happily back into their nest, nuzzling his nose into the soft curls at the back of Gabriel’s neck. 

 

“When I said ‘morning’ I didn’t mean the asscrack of dawn,” Gabriel grumbled through a yawn, rolling to face Sam and cuddling against his chest. “Why are you awake?”

 

“Cause I always wake up this early,” Sam shrugged, “usually I’d go back to sleep but there’s not really a chance of that now.”

 

That had Gabriel looking up at him, brows furrowed in concern. “Why, are you okay? What happened?” 

 

Sam chuckled, peppering his face with kisses until he relaxed back against his chest, “nothing really. I just… I forgot where I was when I woke up and I’m not exactly an exobitionist.”

 

“Ah- nope, we’re alone, for another…” He felt around for a minute before unearthing his phone from somewhere behind him and checking the time. “Five hours. And I for one am not moving for at least another two.”

 

“So no lazy morning sex?” Sam teased, planting a kiss to the top of his head.

 

Gabriel squinted up at him for a moment before nuzzling back against his chest. “‘D rather cuddle, ‘f you want a hand I won’t say no but… You’re comfy.”

 

Sam paused, staring down at the lump of blankets and messy hair that was currently clinging to him before his mind caught up. “Y-yeah, no I like cuddling.. Cuddling’s cool. We can do that.” He smiled to himself, tangling his hand in Gabe’s hair and holding him close.

 

“Am I really that irresistible?” Gabriel snorted, peeking up at him through a halo of golden hair.

 

“No I- I’m just not used to people being down to just cuddle when naked in bed with me.”

 

“We’re not actually in a bed, but I see,  _ you’re  _ that irresistible, huh?”

 

“What- no- no I don’t mean… Just… I’m more of a cuddler than a fucker and… people in the past have said it’s not- not masculine or whatever so I’m just used to- when- I mean…” 

 

“Fuck ‘em, you’re hot and all but I’m not exactly the youngest guy here. Sex is great but...  I’d rather cuddle mostly. So that’s perfect,” Gabriel smiled, closing his eyes and tucking his head back against Sam’s neck. “Besides, I’m tired and you’re warm.”

 

Sam blushed, tracing his fingers up and down the dip of Gabriel’s spine, “I’m sorry for waking you,” he murmured.

 

“Don’t worry about it kiddo, just so long as you don’t make me move. Then we might have a problem. You’ll have to fight me.”

 

“I guess we’re not moving then, I don’t wanna lose a fight on the first date, that’s just embarrassing.”

 

~!~!~!~

 

‘Step three’ as Gabriel had called it took place after a shared shower and a change of clothes back at the hotel, and Gabriel, always the surprise, used said  _ shared shower _ to actually wash Sam. He went so far as to make him sit on the floor so he could properly wash his hair and massage soap into his sore shoulders. 

 

Not that Sam was complaining, he’d just never had someone who didn’t want to jump him the second they saw him sans clothes. It would take a bit of getting used to, but it was also just about the best thing ever. 

 

“So, what exactly is the plan here?” Sam chuckled when Gabriel dragged him back out to the car the second they were both dressed.

 

“We have brunch reservations, then you’re allowed to take over for a while if you so desire cause we don’t have any other plans until tonight.”

 

“Am I allowed to request binging a random Netflix show then? Cause relaxing and snuggling sounds like heaven.” 

 

Gabriel looked him over for a moment before nodding, “of course, I’d like that a lot Samshine… Anything in mind?” 

 

Sam shrugged, shaking his head, “anything that looks good I guess, so where exactly- no. Nope, you can’t make me,” Sam blushed when he saw where Gabriel parked, shaking his head vehemently. “I can’t afford this place and I’m not asking you to pay.”

 

“Good thing you’re not asking then, I already payed for all you can eat, might as well make good use of it,” Gabriel smirked, grabbing Sam’s hand and pulling him out of the car. 

 

“Gabriel I don’t… I don’t wanna be some kept boy or something. I know you’re- but you don’t have to- I don’t want you to-”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, tugging Sam inside. “Relax, I know you don’t like me flaunting my money this isn’t going to be a regular thing, but every once in a while you’ve gotta let me spoil you… Please Sam, I’ve been dying to take you out for ages just come eat with me?” 

 

Sam sighed, letting Gabriel drag him inside and to a secluded booth in the back. “I hate you… You can’t hold that over me forever you know…”

 

“I’m not holding anything over you! Sam you’re smart, you’re your own person, you make your own money have your own place and are entirely capable of fending for yourself, I know that means a lot to you, and I’m proud of you, but I also know there’s nothing wrong with taking what’s offered to you on occasion. I have money, you’re my boyfriend, I want to spoil you on occasion. I  _ want  _ to. I don’t expect you to turn into some complacent lug, hell I’d be upset if you did... “

 

Sam nodded slowly, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, but-”

 

“Oh, and for the record,” Gabriel cut him off, holding up a hand. “I don’t want the same type of… this. You spoil me in your own way, so never think what you’re doing isn’t enough. I love nights in and walks in the park probably more than I love this type of stuff, but it’s our first date and… I was nervous… I really wanted to impress you.”

 

Sam relaxed, smiling fondly and taking his hand. “Fine, I won’t complain… I love this Gabriel, it really means a lot to me… I’ve never been treated like this and… I guess I am a little worried you’re gonna expect something from me, yanno?”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, lightly cuffing the back of his head. “Oh please, Sammich. We’ve been friends for ages remember, have I ever once asked you to change something for me?”

 

Sam shook his head slowly, “but… relationships are different… I just don’t want to- I don’t want to be to comfortable and get… Yanno…”

 

Gabe sighed, squeezing his hand. “They’re really not… Sam I know you have your share of past issues, but that’s different now okay? I don’t ever want you to change for my sake, you’re amazing, why would I want something different? I love you as you are, that’s never going to change, but I will probably want to spoil you here and there…  _ because  _ I love you, because I am able to see something you would like and take you there without a second thought, not  _ ever _ because I want to make you feel like what you do isn’t good enough or because I’m trying to change you into something you’re not.”

 

Sam nodded, kissing his cheek. “Alright… If it’s really what you want I suppose I don’t have the right to complain, but never think you have to do anything…”

 

Gabe snorted, rolling his eyes. “Oh please, do you think I’d ever do something I didn’t want to? You don’t know me well enough if you’re worried about that Sammich… Now come on, let’s go make ourselves sick and go curl up with Netflix for the afternoon.”

 

Sam grinned, squeezing his hand. “That sounds like a perfect plan. Lead the way shortass.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Moose!”

 

Sam groaned, dragging his head up from his desk. “What? You said I could nap,” he pouted when Gabriel skipped happily into his office and flopped down on the desk, holding out a piece of paper.

 

“Oh fight me, this is important. Look!”

 

Sam sighed, perking up when he made out the word  _ honors  _ on the top of the paper. “Gabe! This is amazing!” 

 

Gabe giggled, flopping down on his lap and hugging him tightly. “I did good! I actually did good!” 

 

Sam hugged him back, freezing at the sound of the office door opening. “Gabriel, do you have- oh… Samuel, do you know where-...”

 

Michael paused, standing in the doorway and looking between them. “What the  _ hell  _ is going on.”

 

Gabriel bit his lip, taking a deep breath. “Mike, Sam is…-”

 

“Completely sorry,” Sam cut him off, Pushing Gabriel to his feet and snatching the paper from him. “Gabriel found some personal mail I thought I’d lost, and I was so happy when I saw it I sort of hugged him without thinking, and he fell and, I’m very sorry, sir.” He nodded at Gabe, tucking the note into his desk drawer.

 

Michael nodded slowly, clearing his throat. “Well, don’t let it happen again. Gabriel do you have those quarterly reports I asked you to handle?”

 

Gabriel gaped, nodding dumbly. “They’re… On my desk…”

 

Michael nodded, turning on his heal.

 

“Wait!” 

 

Sam clenched his jaw, looking up at Gabriel when Michael snapped back around. 

 

“I’m not ashamed of you Sam,” Gabriel shook his head, taking a deep breath and taking Sam’s hand tightly. “You don’t have to pretend that was some mistake, I’ve been after you for years, why would you think I’d wanna hide you now that I have you?”

 

Sam bit his lip, nervously glancing between Michael and Gabriel. “I…”

 

Gabe squeezed his hand, smiling softly down at him. “Mike, Sammy here’s my boyfriend. Has been for ages actually, surprised you haven’t noticed.”

 

Mike floundered slightly, crossing his arms. “Really, Gabriel? He’s a commoner. I hope you haven’t… Caught anything…”

 

Gabe rolled his eyes, flopping on Sam’s lap. “Well, I gave him my cold a few months ago cause he refused to stop showing up and feeding me soup, does that count?”

 

Mike growled, opening and closing his mouth a handful of times before finally speaking. “You- he can’t work for you if you’re..! It’s a conflict of interest and-”

 

“You can go ahead and fire him, but then I’ll have to fire that pretty little accountant you’ve been screwing too, and Luke’s  _ assistant _ , I’m sure he’ll be fun to deal with after that,” Gabe shrugged, smirking. “And don’t pull your  _ father will hear about this  _ bullshit, we both know he doesn’t give a fuck what we do.”

 

Mike opened his mouth, trying to think of a rebuttal, before snapping it closed and storming back out.

 

“Y-you really didn’t have to do that,” Sam murmured, biting his lip. “He’s just gonna make both of our lives hell…”

 

Gabe snorted, raising an eyebrow. “You say that, and they technically might be my bosses, but I have eyes and ears everywhere in this place. If they try to start shit I can just use my never ending knowledge of all the bullshit they get up to to make their lives a million times worse until they back off. And they know it. Don’t worry, you’re officially under my protection, they can’t touch a hair on your pretty little head.”

 

Sam blushed, he wanted to argue, but he was well aware of just how much Gabriel knew about the  _ secrets _ of this building after his years working with him, and besides, they’d both be graduating soon, and they could find different, better, jobs. “I… Fine, but if this bites us in the ass I’ll-”

 

“Fight me?”

 

“Burn all your sequin boxers.”

 

Gabriel gasped, clutching his chest. “You wound me Sam, you wound me deep.

 

~

 

Surprisingly, Gabriel telling Michael was probably the best thing that’s ever happened to Sam at this job. Other than starting as Gabriel’s personal assistant that is.

 

The older Milton brothers now held a reluctant weariness of him, knowing as well as him that if they messed with him, Gabriel would ruin their lives, and as much as he hated when Gabriel pulled the power card, in this case he couldn’t really complain.

 

Besides, it was kind of hot knowing how much his boyfriend actually ran things. 

 

He managed to get through the rest of his time at the business without anything going wrong, and Michael and Luke actually came to his graduation from Stanford, although Sam was mostly sure that was because they were so happy he’d be gone from their world.

 

Or… their corporate world at least.

 

Sam took a deep breath, stepping up onto the stage to give his valedictorian speech. He was more than ready, he’d practiced this, but what he hadn’t practiced was his boyfriend standing on his chair the second he took his place behind the podium and pulling a mic out of seemingly nowhere.

 

“So, I know this is some big new lawyer party here, but go big or go home right everyone?”

 

A confused murmur broke out through the crowd, and Mike and Luke both hid their faces, ducking out the nearest door.

 

“Gabriel, what the hell are you doing?” Sam hissed into his own mic, blushing.

 

“What I do best, making a scene!” Gabriel grinned, meeting his eye. “It’s been a recurring theme here that you think I’m ashamed to be with you, or that you think you’re under me, or whatever, so I’m putting an end to that once and for all, and doing this in front of the biggest crowd I can.”

 

“Doing what exactly?” Sam sighed, shrugging apologetically at the dean and teachers glowering at him from all ends of the stage.

 

Gabriel took a breath, smiling softly up at him from his place on top of his chair and pulling a box out of his pocket. “Well, asking you to marry me, duh… So… Will ya, Sammich..?”


	10. Chapter 10

Sam can’t say he remembers Jess coming up and taking over his place for his speech, but he can absolutely say he owes her a million, because there’s nothing he can do to stop from stumbling off the stage and waiting for Gabriel to make his way over to him.

 

“Did I do bad again..?” Gabriel mumbled, nervously shuffling in his place once he finally made it to Sam, who’s barely aware of the crowd roaring around them. “I… wanted to prove that I’m not emb-”

 

Sam has to kiss him right then,  _ has  _ to.

 

“Of course I’ll marry you, you absolute idiot,” Sam laughed, scooping him up and spinning them around. “Of course, jesus Gabe, can’t do anything normal, can you?”

 

Gabriel laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. “Of course not, fight me.”

 

“I don’t wanna loose in front of all these people,” Sam sniffed, burying his face in Gabriel’s soft hair and gasping for breath. “God I- you… Fucking hell.”

 

Gabriel laughed, happily nuzzling himself against Sam’s neck and closing his eyes. This was his. Finally his. “Are you always this articulate Sammich? Maybe I could go to law school…”

 

Sam laughed, rolling his eyes and letting Gabe drop back to the ground so he could slip the ring on his finger. “Oh shut up, it’s not every day my boyfriend pulls this shit at my graduation.” 

 

Gabe shrugged, taking his hand and tugging him along. “Come on, we’re ducking out of this place, looks like blondie has you covered anyway.”

 

Sam offered an apologetic wave up to Jess as he was tugged along and snuck out the back. “You’re absolutely insane, do you know that?”

 

“Of course I do, it’s gotten me pretty far in life” Gabriel smiled, kissing his cheek and leading him around to the car.

 

“Oh has it?” Sam quipped, tugging off his cap and gown and tossing it into the back.

 

Gabriel snorted, climbing in and raising an eyebrow. “I’m an extremely wealthy businessman, currently getting all A’s in nursing school, who just got engaged to the most beautiful and perfect man I’ve ever met. I think I’m doing alright for myself.”

 

“Oh hush,” Sam grumbled, climbing in beside him and nudging his side. “No one likes a flatterer.”

 

“Oh fight me.”

 

~

 

By all accounts, the wedding itself was nothing special. Of course their families were there, Gabriel got  _ the speech  _ from Dean, which Gabriel got to immediately return after finding his brother-in-law and his brother on top of each other in a closet, which was followed by a bashful “you better be good to him” as Castiel scurried away to hide.

 

Even Michael showed up, though he’d never admit it, Sam had grown on him since they’d stopped working together. It was easier to get along with someone when you weren’t their boss, and brother to the person they were fucking.

 

The ceremony was pretty enough, too long by Gabriel’s account, who had to be reminded a grand total of twenty-four times that he was not allowed to kiss Sam until the end - which he thought was stupid as hell, it wasn’t like they hadn’t been kissing every day for the last two years.

 

Sam, for his part, managed to refrain from killing his new husband throughout the entire night, although it was a close call by the time he finished saying his last goodbyes to his friends and family and (- _ fucking finally- _ ) let Gabriel drag him up to their honeymoon sweet. 

 

“Why are weddings so exhausting?” Gabriel grumbled, tossing himself down onto the large bed and tugging his shoes off while Sam took his time looking around the huge room, complete with a jacuzzi.

 

“Because we’ve been doing shit since like six in the morning,” Sam shrugged, flopping down next to him and tugging Gabriel against him. “Does that mean no sex tonight?”

 

Gabriel snorted, pulling him into a kiss. “You wound me, Sammy, of course we’re having sex. It’s our wedding night.”

 

Sam laughed, tugging him closer and lazily kissing along his neck. “I suppose that’s only fair…”

 

Gabriel moaned softly, letting his head fall back and tangling his fingers in Sam’s hair - which really was getting too long, he might have to team up with Dean one of these days. “Damn right… love you Sammy…”

 

Sam purred, slowly stripping him and skating his fingers lightly down his sides. “Love you too angel… Hey, so I was thinking…”

 

Talking? Sam expected him to  _ talk _ ? Gabriel groaned, closing his eyes and arching himself into Sam’s hands. “Yeah..?”

 

Sam hummed, crawling up to nibble his ear. “Yeah… Been thinking… Now that we’re married I don’t have to be embarrassed if I lose a fight to you.”

 

It took his mind a moment to catch up with what Sam was talking about, and another moment for him to pry his eyes back open and raise an eyebrow up at his husband. “And what’s that supposed to-”

 

The rest of his question is cut off by a truly impressive squawk as Sam digs his fingers into his sides and  _ tickles _ .

 

“Sam! Sam you fucking shit! S-Stop!” Gabriel laughed, thrashing around under him and eventually managing to kick him off. “Fu-huck…”

 

Sam laughed, clutching at his stomach. “Y-you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that…”

 

Gabriel huffed, shoving him off the edge of the bed. “You’re such an ass…”

 

Sam giggled, crawling back up and kissing him softly. “That’s why you love me…”

 

“I guess it is,” Gabriel mumbled, hesitating for a moment before easily falling into the kiss. “I’m glad Zach fired you Sammy…”

 

Sam snorted, tugging Gabe on top of him and lazily stroking his back. “Me too, now, about that wedding night sex..?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!!  
> Come chat on Tumblr?! The-Queen-Unitato


End file.
